


Fresh Blood

by gcfwkook



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Birthday Smut, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Breathplay, Car Sex, Character Death, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Crying, Death, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Faked Suicide, Family Loss, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Gangbang, Gangs, Hardcore, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapping, Large Breasts, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Loss of Faith, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Past Violence, Possible Character Death, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is 16, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Strangulation, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tags Are Hard, The boys are in their late 20s, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, goddamn, i warned you, read the fucking tags, so dont come after me, this is a lot of fucking tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcfwkook/pseuds/gcfwkook
Summary: High schooler Kim Jiae (reader) finds herself stuck in the arms of the infamous gang, Bangtan Boys, after hanging out with the wrong people in the wrong place.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Fresh Blood

This is my first work, so excuse it being a hot pile of garbage. And also, read the fucking tags. I do not want people getting mad at me for anything about this story simply because they chose not to take the tags as warnings. If you do not like it, do not read it. Simple enough. But thanks for reading! The summary is terrible btw.


End file.
